Shirley Jones
Shirley Jones is an American actress and singer. Biography Born in Charleroi, Pennsylvania, Jones began singing from the age of six and gained her first Broadway role at a young age, gaining an exclusive contract with Rodgers and Hammerstein and a major screen role as Laurey Williams in Oklahoma!. Though she often played virtuous characters, Jones won an Academy Award for her role as the corrupted Lulu Baines in Elmer Gantry. She also played the lead in the series The Partridge Family, as well as receiving an Emmy nomination for her role in the television film Hidden Places. Singing Beginning her Broadway career as Ensign Sue Yaeger in South Pacific, before singing such songs as "People Will Say We're in Love" in Oklahoma! She would also sing on a number of television shows; including The Frank Sinatra Show and Shirley. Jones' other major musical role was as spinster librarian Marian Paroo in the film The Music Man (later playing the character's mother in the stage adaptation.) She would also sing in such films as Endless Night and the animated film Christmas is Here Again and performed on several albums for The Partridge Family. Film Oklahoma! (1955) *Laurey's Entrance (solo) *Many a New Day (contains solo lines) *People Will Say We're In Love (duet) *Out of My Dreams (contains solo lines) *People Will Say We're In Love (Reprise)(duet) *Finale Ultimo (Oh What a Beautiful Mornin') Carousel (1956) *If I Loved You (duet) *What's the Use of Wond'rin' (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Walk Alone (duet) *You'll Never Walk Alone (reprise) Never Steal Anything Small (1959) *I Haven't Got a Thing to Wear (solo) Pepe (1960) *Pepe (solo) Arthur Freed's Hollywood Melody (1962) *Love Walked In (solo) *How About You? (duet) *Pagan Love Song (solo) *Alone (solo) *Singin' in the Rain (contains solo lines) The Music Man (1962) *Piano Lesson/If You Don't Mind My Saying So (duet) *Goodnight, My Someone (solo) *Being in Love (solo) *Lida Rose/Will I Ever Tell You (contains solo lines) *Till There Was You (duet) *Goodnight My Someone (reprise)(duet) *76 Trombones (reprise) Endless Night (1972) *Endless Night (solo) Manna from Heaven (2002) *The Way You Look Tonight (solo) Christmas is Here Again (2007) *Easy to Dream (duet) *All Because of Me (duet) Television The Frank Sinatra Show (1957) *If I Loved You (duet) The Red Mill (1958) Make Room for Daddy (1959) *I Never Knew How Hard I Could Fall Until He Kissed Me In A High School Play (duet) *It Might As Well Be Spring (solo) *Deep In My Heart, Dear (duet) The Danny Kaye Show (1966) *I'm Old Fashioned (solo) *Walking Happy (duet) Shirley (1979) *Here is Where the Love Is (solo) Raising Hope (2014) *Milkshake (solo) Stage South Pacific (1954) *Bloody Mary *There Is Nothing Like a Dame *I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outa My Hair *I'm in Love with a Wonderful Guy *Honey Bun Me and Juliet (1954)(understudy) *A Very Special Day (contains solo lines) *That's the Way It Happens (contains solo lines) *No Other Love (duet) *It's Me (duet) *First Act Finale (contains solo lines) *I'm Your Girl (duet) Show Boat (1956) Magnolia *Make Believe (duet) *Can't Help Lovin' Dat Man (contains solo lines) *You Are Love (duet) *Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) *Can't Help Lovin' Dat (reprise)(solo) *After the Ball (contains solo lines) The Beggar's Opera (1957) The Sound of Music (1966) *The Sound of Music (solo) *My Favorite Things (duet) *My Favorite Things (reprise 1)(solo) *Do-Re-Mi (contains solo lines) *The Lonely Goatherd (contains solo lines) *The Sound of Music (reprise)(contains solo lines) *My Favorite Things (reprise 2)(contains solo lines) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) *An Ordinary Couple (duet) *Sixteen Going on Seventeen (reprise)(duet) *Do-Re-Mi (reprise)(contains solo lines) *So Long, Farewell (reprise) Maggie Flynn (1968)(originated the role) *It's a Nice Cold Morning (contains solo lines) *I Wouldn't Have You Any Other Way (contains solo lines) *The Thank You Song (contains solo lines) *Maggie Flynn (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *I Won't Let It Happen Again (solo) *How About a Ball? (contains solo lines) *I Won't Let It Happen Again (Reprise)(solo) *Mr. Clown (contains solo lines) *Pitter Patter (Reprise)(solo) *Don't You Think It's Very Nice? (contains solo lines) *Mr. Clown (Reprise)(duet) *Maggie Flynn (second reprise)(duet) On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1975) *Hurry! It's Lovely Up Here! (solo) *Tosy and Cosh (solo) *On the S.S. Bernard Cohn (contains solo lines) *What Did I Have That I Don't Have (solo) *Wait Till We're Sixty-Five (duet) *On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (Reprise) Bitter Sweet (1983) *The Call of Life (contains solo lines) *Evermore and a Day (solo) *Dear Little Café (duet) The Music Man (2012) *Piano Lesson (contains solo lines) Albums Speaking of Love (1957) *Vienna, My City Of Dreams (duet) *I'll Follow My Secret Heart (duet) *Try To Forget (duet) *Sympathy (duet) *The Song Is You (duet) *Will You Remember (duet) *If You Could Only Come With Me (duet) *I'll See You Again (duet) *Lover, Come Back To Me (duet) *Wanting You (duet) *A Kiss In The Dark (duet) *You Are Love (duet) *Kiss Me Again (duet) April Love (1957) *Give Me A Gentle Girl (solo) *April Love (duet) *Do It Yourself (duet) *The Bentonville Fair (duet) *Finale (duet) The Partridge Family Album (1970) *Point Me In The Direction Of Albuquerque *I Can Feel Your Heartbeat *Somebody Wants To Love You *I Really Want To Know You *Only A Moment Ago *I Think I Love You *Brand New Me *I'm On The Road *To Be Lovers *Point Me In The Direction Of Albuquerque *Bandala *Singing My Song Up to Date (1971) *I'll Meet You Halfway 3:47 *You Are Always On My Mind (duet) *Doesn't Somebody Want To Be Wanted *I'm Here, You're Here *Umbrella Man *Lay It On The Line *Morning Rider On The Road *That'll Be The Day *There's No Doubt In My Mind *She'd Rather Have The Rain *I'll Leave Myself A Little Time The Partridge Family Notebook (1972) *Friend And A Lover *Walking In The Rain *Take Good Care Of Her *Together We're Better *Looking Through The Eyes Of Love *Maybe Someday *We Gotta Get Out Of This Place *Storybook Love *Love Must Be The Answer *Something's Wrong *As Long As You're There The Partridge Family Bulletin Board (1973) *Money Money *Roller Coaster *Lookin' For A Good Time *Oh, No, Not My Baby *I Wouldn't Put Nothin' Over You *Where Do We Go From Here *How Long Is Too Long *I'll Never Get Over You *Alone Too Long *I Heard You Singing Your Song *That's The Way It Is With You The Partridge Family Shopping Bag (1993) *Girl, You Make My Day *Every Little Bit O' You *Something New Got Old *Am I Losing You *Last Night *It's All In Your Mind *Hello, Hello *There'll Come A Time *If You Ever Go *Every Song Is You *It's One Of Those Nights (Yes Love) Shirley (2000) *If I Loved You (solo) *Beauty And The Beast (solo) *Memory (solo) *'Till There Was You (solo) *Goodnight My Someone (solo) *As Time Goes By (solo) *Bill (solo) *You Made Me Love You (solo) *Oh, What A Beautiful Morning! (solo) *People Will Say (solo) *Out Of My Dreams (solo) *You'll Never Walk Alone (From Carousel)(solo) The Partridge Family Crossword Puzzle (2003) *One Day At A Time *Sunshine *As Long As There's You *It's A Long Way To Heaven *Now That You Got Me Where You Want Me *It Means I'm In Love With You *Come On Love *I Got Your Love All Over Me *Let Your Love Go *It Sounds Like You're Saying Hello *It's You A Touch of Christmas (2010) *It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year *Silent Night (solo) *Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (solo) *Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (solo) *Silver Bells (solo) *Baby, It's Cold Outside (solo) *O Holy Night (solo) *The Christmas Song (solo) *Edelweiss (solo) *Winter Wonderland (solo) *A Touch Of Christmas (solo) *White Christmas (solo) Gallery joneslaurey.jpg|'Laurey Williams' in Oklahoma! jonesjulie.jpg|'Julie Jordan' in Carousel. jonesmagnolia.jpg|'Magnolia Hawks' in Show Boat. aprillove.jpg|'April Love.' joneslinda.jpg|'Linda Cabot' in Never Steal Anything Small. jonessuzie.jpg|'Suzie Murphy' in Pepe. jonesmelody.jpg|Arthur Freed's Hollywood Melody. jonesmarian.jpg|'Marian Paroo' in The Music Man. partridgealbum.jpg|'The Partridge Family Album.' uptodate.jpg|'Up to Date.' partridgenotebook.jpg|'The Partridge Family Notebook.' partridgebulletin.jpg|'The Partridge Family Bulletin Board.' partridgeshopping.jpg|'The Partridge Family Shopping Bag.' albumshirley.jpg|'Shirley Jones.' jonesbunny.jpg|'Bunny' in Manna from Heaven. partridgecrossword.jpg|'The Partridge Family Crossword Puzzle.' jonesvictoria.jpg|'Victoria Claus' in Christmas is Here Again. touchofchristmas.jpg|'A Touch of Christmas.' joneschristine.jpg|'Christine' in Raising Hope. Jones, Shirley Jones, Shirley